


Relationship Fanfic: Movie Time

by staceysmom99



Series: Relationship Fanfic [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dreams, F/M, Hope, Kisses, Love, Nemo - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceysmom99/pseuds/staceysmom99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of what I hope my Valentines day will look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Fanfic: Movie Time

“I’ll be right back,” I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I crawled out of our mountain of blankets and pillows on my hands and knees. The brown shaggy carpet was soft on my hands, but left splotchy red marks on my knees. I quickly walked into the kitchen, the cold nipping at my body, through my thin red boxers. On my tips of my toes, I groped around the top of the fridge, hands finally brushing the point of my mini excursion. I pulled down a box of assorted truffles, lifting the lid and letting the aroma waft out to my awaiting nostrils. I smiled. When she sees these, she’s going to freak out. Across the cold linoleum and onto the carpet, where I saw she paused the movie. Dory was on the screen, next to a tiny pink jellyfish. Walking up to the mountain she was inside, I whispered, “psssst!” Her head peeked out of the growing crevice in the front, red hair falling into her eyes. She quickly swept it away with a cold, pale hand. My smile big, I stood there holding the box out to her, in all my gawky awkwardness. Suddenly the mountain was a volcano, and it ruptured up to me, squealing. She put the chocolates aside, and gave me a spleen rupturing bear hug. I picked her up and spun her around, beaming right back at the giggling smile inches away from my face. Her hair created a curtain around half of our faces, and she leaned forward and kissed me slowly. Pulling back, she whispered, “thank you.” I sat down on the couch, she on my lap. Goosebumps rose up on her freckled arms, and along her creamy white chest. Her pink silk panties and my oversized t-shirt didn’t keep her very warm. We remembered how cold we were, and pulled blankets off the ground and onto us. She slid onto the cushion next to me and I reached over her and grabbed the chocolates. Once inside our dark, personal mountain we made a small opening to see the screen, and she hit play on the controller.


End file.
